Pesticide compositions have been used in agrochemical and related applications. Pesticide compositions typically include an active ingredient as well as an adjuvant. Active ingredients include herbicides such as glyphosate. An example of a typical adjuvant is a surfactant. Pesticide compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,365,551; 6,881,707; 6,544,930; 5,468,718; and WO 2006/023431, which are each incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Drawbacks to such pesticide compositions include retention of the spray drops on the target surface and incomplete incorporation into the target pest. Further drawbacks include the limited time the active ingredient has to move into the pest due to the spray solution solidifying.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved pesticide composition. Further needs include an improved pesticide composition having streaming birefringence. Additional needs include a pesticide composition having an improved retention and time for active diffusion.